DxD The Power of Humanity
by ValiantPanther
Summary: Just an idea that had been messing around in my head for a while. What if the human race wasn't as dull as shown in the DxD universe? What if they got sick of all the manipulations and started to show their bite is a lot worse then their bark. Multi-Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

One thing he hadn't been expecting today was for some cute girl to confess to him.

Rory Blackwood was slightly happy at this turn of events, I mean who wouldn't be? It still didn't stop the sixteen year old Scottish teenager from turning the girl down though. If only it was a real confession though, then he probably would have accepted it, but he wasn't that lucky. He knew just exactly what this Yuuma was and definitely was not fooled by her act. There were only a few reasons one of her kind would try something like that, and he had a feeling this time was one of the bad ones. That feeling was mostly coming from the fact she was now stalking him. He wondered if she knew about the person stalking both of them though.

"So that's the play huh. Well then fall into my web little ones, you think you're so superior, I'll show you just how wrong you are." He muttered under his breath so that even with their powerful hearing they wouldn't be able to make out what he said. Pulling out his phone he sent a number of texts while walking around.

It was at sunset he finally made his way to an empty park, his followers still trailing him. It had been fun leading them around everywhere including shops ranging from sweet stores to buying adult magazines. Halfway through a delicious chocolate bar, he would have to remember the brand, that's when it started. By started meaning he ended up with a glowing purple spear through his stomach.

"Reject me will you, I would say this isn't personal but you made it so." Yuuma was now wearing pretty much what you would call stripper clothes. Black leather strips around and under her breasts, a black leather thong and high heeled thigh boots. There were also the two black wings sticking out of her back. After saying her piece she quickly flew away.

A flash of red appeared in his fading vision and a voice made its way to his ears.

"Your wound...oh my, it looks like something interesting is happening to you."

Okay the fact he was dying and she was laughing was annoying, he was so going to enjoy what's about to happen.

"If you are dying then I'll pick it up, your life that is. From now on you will live for me."

'_I don't think so love, but you'll find that out soon enough.' _Rory thought just before he lost consciousness.

"Uhhh," Rory moaned and looked at his beeping alarm clock. Four in the morning, he was in his bed and completely naked, that wasn't unusual. What was unusual was the fact he was in his bed, it looked like his plan worked. Well to be more specifically the plan he and the others came up with.

Not bothering with getting dressed he headed straight for his office. Moving a bookcase out of the way revealed a thumb scanner, a retinal scanner and a number pad. A few seconds later and part of the floor lifted from the ground revealing a staircase. A few more security doors later and Rory stood in a large, very large bunker area filled with scientific equipment and computers. A large screen was on the furthest back wall with a symbol rotating on the screen. Under that symbol of an eagle was a word, an acronym.

S.H.I.E.L.D

Strategic Homeworld International Enforcement Logistic Division. That used to be Homeland but ever since S.H.I.E.L.D had been rebuilt after the hydra incident and with more other worldly threats and better international cooperation Homeworld sounded much better. Now after everything had happened, after all the rebuilding they were back in full action and it was time to do what they were meant to. Become the shield to protect.

"Now then, time to get to work."

Rias Gremory was giddy, eight pawns, that how many pieces Rory Blackwood took and all of them changed into mutation pieces. She had never heard anything like it before. He can easily become a very powerful devil and the most powerful pawn piece ever to exist. With him on her team there was nothing she wouldn't be able to accomplish, even get her out of a certain situation she wanted out of badly. Akeno Himejima her queen walked beside her looking amused at her king's good mood. They made their way to the old school building which was the headquarters for the Occult Research Club, the front Rias used for her and her peerage in order to get out of school activities if there was an emergency. Usually those emergencies were either stray devils or fallen angels that encroached on their territory.

They two of them made their way to the main club room and as soon as they opened the door froze in surprise.

Hanging upside down from the ceiling, stuck in some type of cocoon with only their heads poking out was her Knight Kiba Yuuto and her rook Koneko Toujou. They were slowly rotating and their mouths were also covered in a white substance.

"Hello there!"

The two of them quickly turned their heads and saw Rias's newest peerage sitting on her chair, feet up on her desk. He was currently reading through some documents.

"Sorry about that, but they did try and stop me from looking through your stuff and well I am a bit of a prankster." Rory said gesturing to the hanging devils.

Rias quickly shook herself from her shocked state. "Well then I suppose you're here -"

"I already know everything about you being a devil, about you transforming me into one etc etc. I mean really I knew all about that before I even arrived at this school. In fact you can say it was the reason why I came to this school. Thank you by the way, with what you did last night I'm capable of finishing my research."

"What are you saying? Did you mean you actually came to this school to become a member of my peerage? And what research?" Rias fired out her questions.

"Well aren't you just a curious kitten." Rory smiled and leaned back slightly. "But I guess I should answer at least one of them, no I didn't come here to become one of your slaves -"

"We're -" Akeno interrupted but Rory cut her off.

"I was talking and trust me you're going to want to know what I have to say. One more interruption like that and I'm out of the door."

"You can't just leave, you're now a member of my peerage and if you leave you'll become a stray devil." Rias told him.

"Everything that happened last night was the end result of a plan that had been months of planning and waiting. Do you really think I would allow myself to be turned and enslaved like that without a way out? The answer for that is no, almost as soon as I woke up I turned myself back into a human." Rory explained to their disbelieving looks.

"That's impossible, once your turned into a devil there's no way to go back." Akeno said.

"Just because you don't know of a method doesn't mean there isn't one. Oh look at you, you're wondering right now just what faction, what supernatural being could do such a thing aren't you?" He narrowed his eyes slightly and leaned forward. "Well let me tell you that it was no supernatural faction at all, it was all pure human science."

Rias frowned in thought, she wanted to dismiss the claim but her instincts were telling her to keep listening. Also she had the feeling she was missing something, then her eyes widened slightly when she realised, he had no demonic power or even magical energy not even a tiny amount. He was telling the truth, he had turned back into a human. If that was the case then what happened to her evil pieces?

"Interesting I was expecting you to deny such a claim, say something like it was impossible. Something along the lines of inferior humans would never be able to match the level of devils kind of thing." Rory said thoughtfully.

"I take it you've had past experiences with devils before then?" Rias asked taking a seat in front of her desk.

"I don't blame an entire species on the actions of an individual or even a few. But yes I've had bad experiences, very bad experiences with devils and all other manner of supernatural beings. But my past is none of your business." Rory sighed slightly before standing up and walking around the desk. "Well a little of it is anyway, I came to this school seven months ago knowing one of the two peerages would try and recruit me. We know how to reverse a human to devil transformation but what we didn't know was a way to prevent it. You gave me the information we needed for that last night, so thank you very much. I mean I knew I could just count on that arrogance and manipulative nature to do what I needed it to do. So when you let that fallen angel kill me without doing the right thing and stopping her you gave me exactly what I wanted. Thank you very much."

Rory clapped slowly.

Rias was stunned into silence as she stared at him.

"Well I have to go now; I need to hand in those transfer forms although since I'm being honest right now I'm not really transferring to another school. I have Four PHD's so I don't really need to go to one. I'm going to spend my days in a lab or working out in the field. Well that's all I got to say, goodbye." Rory started to leave the room when Rias interrupted him.

"Wait! What happened to the evil pieces I used to resurrect you? If you have them -"

"They were destroyed due to the transformation from devil to human. Completely erased, I know that every high ranking devil is issued only one set of evil pieces and are not given any other unless traded for by another person. I just wanted you to know what the consequences of your actions were."

That information nearly caused Rias to stumble. Her biggest hope was gone, and even with all her control she was crushed and it was starting to show. Akeno was staring at Rory with a very dangerous look in her eyes and a smile that promised pure pain.

"Why?"

"You didn't give me a choice; you took my chance to choose away from me and tried to take my free will. That's why, you're just as bad as those devils that go hunting for people with sacred gears, kill them then brainwash them into serving for them. I know that happens because my sister was killed by a devil and his peerage because they wanted her sacred gear. She killed them all but died in the process all just to protect me. That's why I'm telling you this here and now in person instead of just disappearing of the face of the earth, you made it personal for me. That's why."

Rory started to leave the room when a blast of lightning struck him in the back. It didn't even leave a scratch on him, he just absorbed the power. Rory fired a blast of pure black twisting smoke like energy launching Akeno off her feet and into a wall where she fell unconscious. Rias tried to blast him with her power of destruction but found it just as ineffective, she too was hit with a blast of black energy. After making sure they were fine and in a comfortable position he finally left the Occult Research Club and made his way across the school grounds.

That's when his mobile started to ring.

"Hello?"

A few minutes later and after putting his mobile back into his pocket he sighed. Things had just gotten a bit more complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're blocking the sun."

Opening his eyes Rory looked up at the person standing over him. To think he was having a nice time relaxing in the shade of the tree, but he had been expecting this after the events of the morning.

"The Student Council President would like to speak with you, if you could follow me." Tsubaki Shinra the Vice President of the Student Council said. She had long straight black that fell to her knees with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, a violet left eye and a light brown right eye which were behind a pair of blue semi rimmed glasses. Standing next to her was Tsubasa Yura, a girl with blue eyes and shoulder length blue hair with the general air of a tomboy around her; she was also popular with a lot of the girls due to her bishounen like appearance.

"Is this something to do with school matters or the other thing?" Rory asked not moving.

Tsubaki stared at him for a moment, that stern look was actually very attractive, squashing down the urge to try and embarrass her Rory waited for her answer.

"It has to do with the events this morning between you and Rias Gremory."

"Then it can wait for after school is over. After all this is more along the lines of a personal matter, so now is not the time. Education is important after all and I wouldn't want to be distracted throughout the rest of the day." Rory said. "If you would be so kind as to inform the student council president that I will arrive at her office after school that would be wonderful."

The two looked at him surprised for a moment before leaving. He was glad that worked; he really didn't want to make a scene especially with those girls staring at him from a distance. It had been like that since he first arrived at the school. You throw in one six foot nine inches tall foreigner with red hair and grey eyes along with a polite manner and it was like throwing a bleeding animal in a pool of sharks. Although with the amount of perverts who only transferred to the school because of the girls he could understand why the girls acted like that. There were also the slight annoyances with the sports clubs as well with them asking him near constantly to join. They take one look at his height and athletic build then assumed he was some kind of professional athlete.

If only they knew the truth.

The rest of the day went by quickly and without incident, relaxing even. Finally the time came when he made his way to the Student Council room and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The entire Student Council, along with the Occult Research club were in the room waiting for him. Luckily it was a big room or it would have been crowded. Rias was looking fine or at least to someone who didn't know her or wasn't a keen observer. She was still depressed over the events of that morning, Rory could see it clearly.

"Okay I'm here, so I guess you want to talk about the events from last night and this morning." Rory took a seat and looked at each of them in turn before focusing his attention on Sona and Rias.

"Yes," Sona Sitri the Student Council President said. She had a slim figure with black hair in a bob cut and violet eyes and just like her vice president she also wore glasses. "I was originally disbelieving of what Rias told me, however all the evidence points to it being the truth. So tell me who are you and why have you encroached on our territory? Was it just to achieve your goals of learning a way to prevent the use of evil pieces?"

"There are a few things wrong with what you just said, mainly the bit about this being your territory. This is earth, it is humanities home and belongs to us humans, don't get me wrong if you want to come here and have a life, go to school, get a job or even fall in love I have no problem with that. But suddenly up and announcing that this is your territory without any permission from an officially recognised human government and that it belongs to you is tantamount to announcing an invasion."

Sona widened her eyes slightly; Rias had a slightly more extreme reaction of slamming her hands on her desk. "You -"

"Rias I know you've had a tough day but please calm yourself." Sona said sharply looking at her friend before she turned back to Rory. "What you say is true however we meant nothing along the lines of hostilities or to interfere with any affairs outside of supernatural dealings."

"We understand that which is why we haven't made any moves against you. The only issue we have with beings like devils, fallen angels or angels is that a lot of you, not all but a lot have a habit of treating humans like cattle or toys." Rory said.

"Unfortunately what you say is true," Sona sighed.

"If someone was asked if they wanted to become a devil and they agreed of their own free will, without any coercion there would be no problem. Everyone has the right to make their own decisions after all. It's when they aren't given that right we are more then a little concerned about. There have been too many cases of it already, that's why we are taking action. No longer will anyone be forced if they can't actually be turned into a devil. Of course they could try but they will be in for a nasty surprise." Rory told them.

"I had believed there was a possibility something like this would happen." Sona said.

"You did?" A lot of the people in the room said at the same time, the loudest being Rias.

"Of course you did but I guess you didn't expect it happen this soon." Rory said with a small smile as Sona nodded slightly. "You're not one to look down or underestimate anyone. Intelligent, resourceful I'm guessing the only reason you didn't believe it could happen this soon was because you believed our governments had no your worlds existed."

"I did believe we managed to keep our existence hidden, I was naïve. It's not a mistake I will make again." Sona said.

"We all make mistakes; we will continue to make them as well so all we can do is to keep trying our best. It's not naivety but part of living." Rory said.

Sona smiled slightly "Wise words, I will take note of them."

"Are they flirting with each other?" Tomoe Meguri a girl with brown eyes and shoulder length reddish brown hair whispered to Reya Kusaka a girl with long brown hair in two braids and eyes matching her hair. Genshirou Saji the only male in Sona's peerage, a second year student with blonde hair and grey eyes stiffened slightly and glared at Rory

Sona blushed slightly, it was gone almost as soon as it happened and was barely visible but it was there. "I believe we got a little side tracked. You seem a little young for a type of government agent, who do you work for?"

"If you're wondering I really am seventeen years old not an adult playing a teenager, it's a complicated story but I am an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. It means Strategic Homeworld International Enforcement Logistic Division. Someone really wanted to have our name spell out shield."

Sona pushed her glasses up and stared at him thoughtfully. "I think I remember hearing that name somewhere before."

"You probably did but mostly ignored it given it had nothing to do with the supernatural world. S.H.I.E.L.D used to be a shadow organisation, however it had been infiltrated by a terrorist organisation known as Hydra and nearly destroyed. However it's been rebuilt but this time not as a shadow organisation but an international group dedicated to protecting the world especially with everything that is currently happening, with how the world is changing." Rory told them.

"What do you mean by that?" Tsubaki asked with a frown.

"That isn't important right now; we seem to be getting off track easily. I've told you everything that is necessary so I'll take my leave. If you want to talk more here's a number you can get in contact with us to set up a meeting. If we find any devils committing any crimes here we will arrest them, even eliminate them if necessary." Rory stood up handing over a card to Sona before leaving; he was almost at the door when he was stopped by Rias.

"Wait! What about me? I need you in my peerage, without you or my eight pawn pieces back I don't have any hope."

"You know if you just asked me then I would have accepted, I would have made sure to only take one piece then after I turned back I would have apologised for using you in such a manner and offered some type of compensation. But you didn't, you waited until I had no choice, in fact you let me get killed just so I would be forced to either serve you or become a stray devil. So what happens now is only of your own consequences." Rory said in a soft tone, he didn't like what she did or her attitude but the depression practically rolling off Rias would invoke even the toughest agent's sympathy even if they wouldn't show it.

That evening Rory was relaxing on his couch watching a good movie, eating a tub of mint choc chip ice cream. He was also glad to hear that the fallen angel that killed him had been taken into custody along with her partners, and the fact internationally wanted criminal Freed was now dead. That guy was a complete psychopath and was not safe to have around anywhere. Tomorrow he planned to interview the fallen angels, let the three who didn't kill him go and figure out what to do with Yuuma which mostly depended on her answers. The perfectly good evening was ruined however when a red magical circle appeared in his living room. Grabbing the hidden gun under the small coffee table he fired before the two people who had appeared in his living room could get their bearings. Both shots hit them in the head.

One of them was a man in his early twenties with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes. In fact he looked a lot like Rias Gremory; there was probably some relation between them. The other was a woman around the same age as the man wearing a blue and white French maid outfit, she had silver eyes and long silver hair that had a braid in each side while the rest was let down.

"You are so lucky that this is only an I.C.E.R gun." Rory muttered before pulling out his mobile. There went his quiet relaxing night; seriously the arrogance of those people was just ridiculous. Thinking they could just break into his home like that, who did they think they were?

Rias couldn't sleep well last night, not after the events of that day. She knew that Rory was right, but not only was she desperate but she also had no problem with Kiba after she resurrected him. She expected for Rory to maybe be hesitant, confused about what was going on but in the end be grateful he was still alive. But it turned out he was manipulating her and Sona, practically judging their characters. Just who is he really that he would offer himself up as bait like that? Even letting himself get killed by that fallen angel, that was just ridiculous!

Hopefully her brother would be able to sort something out. Maybe find some way to get her evil pieces back, or a way for him to become her pawn once again. Sure it was a rocky start and would need a lot of work but all she had to do was show him that she wasn't as bad as she seemed, just someone who was getting desperate due to outside pressure.

Her mobile began ringing and she answered expecting this call, hopefully her brother had good news.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE ARRESTED?!"


	3. Chapter 3

There was silence in the Occult Research club room. Rias and her peerage along with Sona and her own peerage couldn't actually say anything. The shock was just still settling in, after all it wasn't every day that the leader of the devils, one of the four Satan's and one of the three only known super devils was arrested.

Sirzechs had just been released, after having to pay a heavy fine and was sitting in his sister's club room looking slightly embarrassed. His wife Grayfia stood behind looking as calm as ever.

They were both a little unnerved though even if they didn't show it. Somehow their powers were cancelled when held inside the building.

S.H.I.E.L.D offices and the prisons were designed to hold people with abilities of all types. It wasn't perfect, and the technology was only able to be used in buildings like that because the generators were pretty big. It would probably be a long time before they got the technology more compact to be useful in the field.

Rory sat opposite Sirzechs with a stern expression. He had been informed by a friend of his, a fellow S.H.I.E.L.D agent called Senji Kiyomasa about the release of Sirzechs not too long ago while speaking to Sona who had some questions.

"You were lucky it was only an I.C.E.R you were shot with." Seeing the confused looks he explained." It means Incapacitating Cartridge Emitting Railguns, they're non-lethal weapons that fires non-lethal bullets with heavy stopping power that break up under the subcutaneous tissue and delivers a tiny amount of dendrotoxin, incapacitating the target long enough for them to be secured. It doesn't matter if you were just wanting to talk you broke into my home; I don't hesitate to shoot intruders. They are usually the ones trying to kill me. If that was a normal gun I used you wouldn't be sitting here now, and you can't expect everyone to have I.C.E.R's so you should want to think about using the front door!"

Seeing Sirzechs about to speak Rory cut him off. "No I'm not finished yet! It's also extremely rude just to break into someone else's house like you have all the right to do so. It's beyond rude; it's completely arrogant. You thought you could just break in and expect me to listen to you well you were wrong!"

All the other devils in the room stared at Rory in amazement as he lectured Sirzechs, well except the ever calm Grayfia. Even Sona was staring at him wide eyed.

"I am deeply sorry, it wasn't my intention for it to seem that way. However when I heard from Rias what had happened I got a little worried, it isn't often I hear her as distressed as she was." Sirzech said.

"That's still no excuse! Like I said you should have knocked on the front door and waited until I answered and decided to let you in or not!" Rory sighed and his anger deflated. "Now if you'll excuse me I have things to do."

"Wait while you're here I would like to speak with you concerning about the fact you managed to change from devil back to human." Sirzech said.

"Make an appointment, just phone the S.H.I.E.L.D number, ask for a Rory Blackwood and you should get through and from there you can make an appointment. I should be able to see you around next week unless there's an emergency." Rory told him before leaving the room.

"Well that was interesting." Sirzech commented with a thoughtful expression. "Well it looks like I have an appointment to make; in the meantime I need to speak to Ajuka Beelzebub he'll be interested in hearing about this."

With that Sirzechs and Grayfia teleported out of the room, both of them had a lot on their minds.

Rias just let her head fall to her desk in defeat, that plan didn't work. She thought if anyone could talk to him and convince Rory it would be him. There was also the fact she couldn't just sneak into his house and try to seduce him, not after hearing what happened to her brother. She would have to talk to Sona about it, maybe even her parents to see if they had some ideas that could help. There was more pressure coming on her so she needed this to work out in her benefit and soon!

Rory was finally having a good uninterrupted day. Although if anyone had interrupted now in the form of anything other than a phone call or knock on the door he couldn't be held responsible for his actions. After all he was watching a Doctor Who marathon, his all-time favourite television programme and while he was a general sci-fi fan the adventures of the Doctor topped them all. Currently he was trying to create his own sonic screwdriver and psychic paper. That was slow going but it was a good hobby.

It turned out that Sirzechs did actually make an appointment to meet him. Slightly surprising but not completely unexpected, usually those meetings dealt with other scientists who were trying to show off their own inventions or agents from companies looking to buy the ideas for his own creations. There were also the military meetings but he didn't like to think about those. They were mostly good people, but some of those military types could be….unpleasant, only caring about things that weren't really important. It's like they didn't realise that people were important not just weapons or numbers. Sometimes you couldn't help but have to make a choice between two bad choices, but it should be for the right reasons so to speak. Not as a way to cheapen something or make a power grab.

Hearing his mobile ring he paused the TV before answering.

"Hello? Rory listened; he was slightly surprised at who was calling him. "Sona, how did you get my number? Wait forget that, while it's always nice to hear from you I guess this isn't some kind of social call….Yes you could say I'm free right now…You want to discuss some things…..Sure that's fine but you'll have to come over to my house…..There's a number of reasons why….Yes that will be fine…I'll see you then, and please use the front door."

Nearly an hour later Sona and a few of her peerage, Tsubaki Shinra, Tomoe Meguri, Tsubasa Yura and Momo Hanakai a girl with white hair and blue-green eyes who was one of Sona's bishops were sitting in his living room.

"So you wanted to ask me some questions then?" Rory asked after handing them all a drink and putting a plate of biscuits down.

"Yes." Sona said pushing her glasses up. "I've been looking up information concerning S.H.I.E.L.D and what I've found isn't much, but the information that was out there revealed some very interesting things."

"Like what?" Rory asked.

"There were a few things, one about a fight in America between two beings known as the Hulk and the Abomination. The so called Iron Man, the battle between S.H.I.E.L.D and the Nazi organisation known as Hydra just to name a few. However one of the ones that caught my interest the most was something called the Battle of Hawaii." Sona told him.

"I remember that! You know usually I'm not a fighter, but there are times when the adrenaline just gets pumping and you can't help but enjoy the thrill. That battle royale had to be one of the most fun experiences I had. All those people with super powers and advanced technology, heroes, villains of all types clashing it out it was truly amazing. Also the data we got from all of those fights made leaps and bounds in certain scientific fields." Rory smiled.

"So the video footage taking from -"

"All of it was real, we're trying to desensitise the world from certain unusual phenomena. It's working pretty well actually." Rory told them. "And if you noticed from what I said earlier I was part of that battle. More specifically I was the guy wearing the black bodysuit and helmet; at least it was a good looking kind of bodysuit and not a ridiculous one. It was really comfortable as well, surprising for something that's skin tight and designed to gain data and act as armour as well. I've actually still got it somewhere."

That surprised the devils in the room, the next few hours were spent with them asking him questions some of which he answered and others he didn't. In turn he asked about some of their society and abilities. Partway through Sona noticed the glass chess set in the living room and challenged him to a game, for some reason she had a weird glint in her eye when she did. The match was tough, he was impressed, chess was a game of not only knowing what moves to make but predicting what moves your opponent is going to make. She was good but in the end he was able to beat her. Although he had the feeling that meant something especially with the reactions of her peerage, he just didn't know what.

"Rias isn't a bad person." Sona said out of the blue.

Rory sighed, "I know but she had to learn just what the consequences of her actions could be. She let me die all so she could have what she wanted, she could have easily as stopped it, she could have asked but no she decided to just take away my freedom like that. I don't know why she seems so desperate, but that is no excuse for her actions especially when they impact the lives of others. So she isn't a bad person but someone who needs to learn a lot of lessons. Hopefully before she makes a mistake that ends up destroying that she holds dear to herself."

"It sounds like you're speaking from experience." Tsubaki commented.

Rory smiled sadly "I am it just wasn't my mistake I learned from. You saw on the video footage how I was creating blasts of dark energy, created sold constructs from darkness like those wings and sword. Well I gained the ability to generate and manipulate dark energy and matter. It's not the only ability I have if I'm being honest but it was the first one I gained. My parents were scientists working on an experiment, there was a terrorist attack and things went haywire causing an explosion. I was the only survivor and ever since that day I was changed. That's how I got involved with S.H.I.E.L.D, a scared and alone seven year old boy."

"So that's why you're so dedicated to the organisation?" Sona asked.

"No, S.H.I.E.L.D maybe my family but it isn't the organisation I'm dedicated to but there ideals. To protect, to act as the shield for those who need it, to help those who are afraid and confused, to prepare the world for what's coming. Of course we've had some setbacks but that hasn't stopped us." Rory told them before thinking for a moment. "I have a question; something that maybe with the right answer I can use to help out Rias which I assume is what you want. Just why is she so desperate?"

"What do you mean help?" Sona asked looking slightly suspicious.

"Nothing that could be considered unsavoury I assure you. I'm thinking of something along the lines of a deal, I sort out whatever it is that's bothering her and she comes to work for me." Rory said.

"What do you mean by work for you?"

"You really are a suspicious one aren't you? Good trait as long as it doesn't turn into straight out paranoia. Simply I've been looking for a personal assistant, lab assistant type to help me out." Rory explained.

Sona frowned thoughtfully for a moment before sighing. "It's a marriage contract, one that she can't get out of normally. There will probably be something along the lines of a rating game, basically a fight between two peerages so Rias can try and win her freedom but she will lose."

"Okay I can work with that." Rory smiled.


End file.
